The present invention relates to roof ventilating devices and, in particular, to roof ventilating devices comprised of a deflector that may be rolled up with a ridge vent.
In the winter, normal household activities, such as laundering clothes, running dishwashers and taking showers, generate moisture that can damage the attic insulation and rafters as well as the roof deck, underlayment and shingles. In the summer, heat build-up can cause premature aging and cracking of wood and roofing materials.
Providing a balanced ventilation system in the attic can combat these problems. When a ventilation system is balanced, wind blowing over the roof ridge cap creates a negative pressure that draws warmer air out of the attic. Replacement air enters the attic through undereave vents, bathes the underside of the roof and exits at the ridge cap. Even in the absence of wind, the natural convection action of rising warm air maintains a continuous airflow along the underside of the roof. Such a system works year round with no moving parts or energy consumption.
In addition to having good ventilation for the attic space, ventilation systems should also prevent ingress of water and snow into the attic space. To this end, a solid, vertical exterior baffle runs parallel to the two sides of the ridge vent. The baffle deflects wind away from the ridge vent. Drain openings in the baffle allow moisture to escape.
Ridge vents can be transported and stored in a spiral conformation. The spiral conformation is achieved by rolling the ridge vent in a direction generally parallel to its longitudinal axis. One commonly known ridge vent includes a top panel and one or more lateral vents, rolled such that the more lateral vents are radially exposed. This ridge vent is installed quickly and easily.
The current baffle used with rolled ridge vent is a four-foot long stainless steel baffle that is packaged and sold separately and that is installed separately from the rolled ridge vent.
What is needed is a baffle that may be integral with a ridge vent so that the baffle may be rolled, packaged and sold with a ridge vent and installed with the ridge vent.
The present invention is directed towards a baffle that is adapted to be rolled with a ridge vent. The baffle is comprised of an L-shaped configuration having first and second legs. The said first leg is adapted to extend under the ridge vent. The second leg is adapted to be oriented at an angle relative to the first leg and some distance or spaced apart from the ridge vent when the baffle and the ridge vent are installed. The first leg is also adapted to be rolled. The second leg is adapted to collapse when the first leg is rolled. The invention is also directed towards a ridge vent in combination with the baffle and a method for forming the baffle.